


Distrazioni (presenti e future)

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Humor, King Loki, King Thor, Kings & Queens, Kings being immature just for the sake of playing, Love, M/M, Magic, Other, Poor Loki, Post Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Shapeshifting, Thor being Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Un piede bussa alla sua gamba. Spinge, facendogli quasi cadere il libro. «Lokii.»</i><br/>Anche i re hanno bisogno di giocare, qualche volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrazioni (presenti e future)

**Author's Note:**

> Sciocchezza comico-fluffosa.  
> Scritta per la Staffetta in Piscina @piscinadiprompt, Sfida 6, col prompt: orfano, Fiamma.

 

  
Dopo tanto tempo, leggere è ancora la sua attività preferita. Più della magia, che lo appassiona e diverte, ma non lo rilassa; più del seminare zizzania, che ormai ha perso di fascino (un poco). Prima che se ne renda conto, quel pomeriggio Loki ha una serena fiammella blu sulla punta di un indice.   
«Ha» esclama Thor, sulla poltrona accanto. «Lo fai ancora!»   
Non sta ridendo, ma lui agita la mano e disperde il fuocherello. «Distrazione.»   
«No, rifallo.»   
Loki alza gli occhi dal suo libro. «È un giochino stupido. E potenzialmente pericoloso.»   
«Con te qui a contenere i danni?» sorride Thor, posando il rotolo che stava consultando sulle ginocchia. E' raggiante. «Avanti. È una vita che non lo vedo.»   
«Tutte le bambine con un po' di magia si esercitano così.»   
È una delle tante cose che ha dato ad Asgard; una delle sue prime, innocenti invenzioni.   
«Ma nessuna ha quel colore.»   
Loki sospira. «Non hai del lavoro da fare?»   
Il volto dello stupidone è impenitente. «Può aspettare. Tu sei più interessante.»   
«Non ne dubito.»   
E fa per tornare al suo poema. Il rotolo delle modifiche di legge si agita in aria.   
«Via... mi annoio, Lock.»   
D'accordo, Thor ha voglia di giocare. In quel salotto privato sono soli e si rifiuta di fare il re, anche quando si trascina dietro il lavoro. Sembra un cane da riporto. Loki finisce per trattenere un sogghigno.   
«Loki.»   
Un piede bussa alla sua gamba. Spinge, facendogli quasi cadere il libro.   
«Lokii.»   
«Oh, Thor» fa, esasperato. «Ecco.»   
Alza una mano, punta l'indice e, con aria di grande sopportazione, vi soffia sopra. Sulla punta si riaccende una fiammella. «Contento?»   
Eccome. A quello sciocco sembra caduta fra le mani una meteora. E che le Norne lo aiutino, Loki sa che si sta condannando – ma anche lui ha cose cui non sa resistere. Lentamente, apre le altre dita e crea fuochi fatui per ogni punta. Poi le agita come se fossero un ventaglio.   
Thor gli passa un piede intorno alla caviglia, allungato sulla poltrona. La sua faccia è spaccata da un sorriso.   
«Quanto mi piaceva quando lo facevi da bambino» confessa. «Non te l'ho mai detto, ma ero tremendamente invidioso.»   
Loki inarca le sopracciglia. «Davvero?»   
«Davvero.»   
« _Tremendamente_ invidioso.»   
Attraverso la pantofola, Thor arriccia le dita del piede sul suo polpaccio. «In maniera insopportabile» dice, con una smorfia al limite della boccaccia.   
Loki potrebbe pensare a mille e una recriminazione per rovinare il momento, ma il passato è passato, e ha già fatto loro male sufficiente. Non è per rabbia e vendetta che si trova lì, a leggere davanti al fuoco, come una sposa di campagna. Lentamente, sorride.   
«E questo, te lo ricordi?»   
Chiude la mano a cuneo, come se imbeccasse Muninn, e inghiotte le fiammelle. Inspira profondamente, sopprime il riflesso di uno starnuto e le soffia dal naso in un unico getto, creando l'illusione del fumo con la magia.   
Thor si schiaffeggia una coscia. «Hah! Il drago delle caverne!»   
«Molto bene. E questa?»   
Attingendo alla memoria di mille volte mille notti di storie del terrore, narrate alla luce di una candela nello spazio sotto il letto, Loki chiude gli occhi e lascia che il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ gli modelli il viso. Le sue ossa cambiano, la sua pelle si stira. Un istante e ha naso adunco da megera, corna di pentapalmo, i riccioli eterni del padre di Fandral e una vecchia babbuccia di Frigga per cappello (originale perduto da chissà quanto). Thor gli dà uno sguardo, strabuzza gli occhi e – ancor prima che Loki abbia alzato le mani per ringhiare – scoppia in una fragorosa risata.   
«Ohh, Norne, la Furia dei ladri di sidro! Me l'ero dimenticata! Quanto pisciarsi addosso dalla paura, poi, la notte... dopo aver tracannato il _sidro_ , ovviamente...»   
Loki ridacchia con lui, tornando normale. «Che linguaggio, maestà.»   
«Ma non rompere. Pensa se fosse entrato uno scudiero mentre facevi il mutaforma.» Gli dà una spintarella all'altra gamba, col tallone, asciugandosi le guance bagnate di lacrime. Gli brillano gli occhi. «Pensa se fosse entrato _Radulf_. Per la barba di Odino, dobbiamo organizzargli una bella sorpresa.»   
« _Thor_ » fa Loki, incredulo, scuotendo la testa. «Non hai niente di meglio da fare?»   
«Quando si tratta di tormentare quel contapeli della malora, no.»

Oh, Loki lo amava già quand'era un piantagrane allo sbaraglio. Ora che è un piantagrane coscienzioso, lo adora.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos= ❤


End file.
